The objectives of the Developmental Projects Program are to ensure a continual renewal of high-quality scientific endeavors in the DF/HCC Prostate Cancer SPORE and to fund efforts that will complement or enhance the overall quality of the DF/HCC Prostate Cancer SPORE. In general, the Developmental Projects Program will fund established investigators. This Program will rely on the infrastructure created by the Administration, Evaluation, and Planning Core (Core 1) to: 1. Solicit applications and/or identify novel prostate cancer research projects 2. Evaluate these projects for funding 3. Fund innovative developmental projects 4. Re-evaluate projects for possible transition into full project status 5. Evaluate the success of the program